


Foe Yay

by byakuzee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, think of the lovechild between power rangers and sailor moon and you got this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Maybe even close enough to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foe Yay

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely tumblr user: doc-jaeger. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the this trope, so I had to use it somewhere.

_The small town of Iwatobi was the perfect residence of those who dreamed about domestic paradise; friendly townspeople, nice weather throughout the whole year, and reasonable prices in retail._

_It was no wonder why people sought to settle in it, ignoring the other problems — and trust us, they were a lot; mainly the fact that Iwatobi was also the center of an ongoing conflict between the forces of evil and the forces of good, a conflict that seemed to be not nearing its end anytime soon._

_The Dark Beings group, as unoriginal as their name sounded, was the main force behind this conflict. Many fiends worked under the group’s mantle, but none of them was like Darkness Shark, the right-hand-man to the boss himself._

_With his dark armor and horned helmet, his red cape blowing along with the wind, he was an enigma — a figure shadowed with mystery._

:::

Rin always wondered how he ended up working under a super-villain with awful naming skills and ingeniously idiotic schemes, fighting against badly-named allies of justice — at least Darkness Shark sounded cool, but Water Dolphin? Earth Whale? Air Butterfly? _Fire Penguin?_

He guessed it didn’t matter anyway; it was his fault for tempting fate by snorting loudly every time he stumbled upon a superhero show. Now his life turned into one of those shows and he had no choice but to roll with it.

So here he was, fighting against his favorite ally of justice, Water Dolphin. Part of the reason why he was his favorite was because of his different nature, quiet and competitive and to the point unlike all the others — Earth Whale was too nice for his own good, Air Butterfly gave him secondhand embarrassment, and he was positively certain that Fire Penguin was a spawn of Satan. The other part was because he was the only one who gave him that  _rush_  in the heat of battle, a rush that made putting up with this ridiculous life worth it.

A rush that was lacking in this battle.

As he was doing his assigned lines and poses, he realized that there was something…  _off_  about his enemy.

"Oi, what’s with the swaying around? Don’t tell me you came to fight me while you’re drunk?" 

"No," the superhero replied, swaying even more before he continued, "finals."

Rin cringed in sympathy, fully realizing what was going on. “And you haven’t slept for a while, I take it.” He didn’t receive an answer; because Dolphin, in all his navy spandex glory, fell face first onto the floor, blissfully sleeping with no care — and no signs of pain; that thin mask of his didn’t look like it could ease that fall — at all.

"Unbelievable…" Rin muttered. Only this guy could fall asleep while facing his nemesis. "I’m a villain, you know, I can kill you so easily now."

Dolphin snored softly in response.

"Okay, so I’m not going to kill you right  _now_.” Rin had his code of honor after all, and he didn’t like to cheat. “I’m totally leaving you here though! I won’t even care if you get a cold!”

Turning away to prove his point, he took three steps before he groaned loudly.

_Damn that decent part in me!_

Returning to Dolphin’s side, he got him in a more comfortable position before he took off his cape (his velvety, glorious cape; the best part about his uniform) and draped it over him.

"You owe me big time," he hissed as he saw Dolphin snuggling his cape and looking incredibly comfortable.

"Bastard," Rin muttered angrily, preparing for what he was going to say to his boss once he met him capeless.

:::

Being evil — or at least, trying to be evil; his boss’s schemes were totally pathetic — had many disadvantages like having to listen to the week’s master plan, or mending his boss’s bruised ego with praises about his brilliance, or having to wake up at the most absurd times. 

Also, no lunch break.

So excuse him for utterly ignoring Dolphin when he appeared to stop him; he already skipped breakfast, there was no way he’d skip lunch too.

The situation was rather bizarre, Rin eating his sandwiches and Dolphin just staring at him — at least he thought he was staring; one can never know with that helmet of his.

"What? Want a sandwich?" Rin finally asked when the staring lingered for too long.

Frankly, Rin had no intention of giving him one; why waste his money on someone else? So imagine his surprise when he found himself tossing a sandwich at him, his tone almost lecturing as he said, “You shouldn’t chase a villain around while you’re hungry, idiot.”

Catching the sandwich wordlessly, Dolphin just continued to stare, only now he seemed rather confused.

"I’m not giving you another one!" Rin defensively exclaimed, already pissed at himself for giving the previous.

"It’s not…" Dolphin muttered, shifting awkwardly in his place much to Rin’s utter shock. 

It was an unbelievable sight; Dolphin always remained composed no matter what shit he pulled off or how ridiculous the scheme was, so seeing him sheepish made Rin awfully curious, wanting almost desperately to know why. “It’s not what?”

Instead of receiving an answer, Dolphin simply vanished, leaving him blinking in utter confusion.

:::

"I sure didn’t expect this twist." Rin sighed.

If he was being honest, he expected a quiet evening and a take-out to eat as he boredly watched TV. What he got instead was a quiet evening trapped in an abandoned water-tower along with Dolphin because of a time-bomb set to blow up the moment they get out.

"Could do worse for a company though." He shrugged, glancing at Dolphin who quickly turned away.

_What’s up with him?_

There was no way in hell he’d stay silent until back-up arrived, no matter how odd Dolphin acted. “So, what’s your favorite hobby?”

Rin swore that he heard Dolphin choking before he answered, “I like… swimming.”

"Really?" Rin perked up. _What do you know, a fellow swimmer._ "I like swimming too. It’s one of the few good things I have going on."

As cliche as it seemed, he felt the ice breaking as they conversed, arguing about which swimming-style was the best and agreeing on which one was the worst. It was easy talking with him, Rin mused, so much that it took moments after Dolphin’s friends arrived to realize that he was bonding with his arch enemy.

After Air Butterfly defused the bomb — Rin was rather impressed, actually — they parted ways, Dolphin returning to acting oddly and Rin confused about why he wanted to stay there longer.

:::

Rin knew nothing good would come from the new villain in town — he’d rather not get involved with his mess — but to try to take on Dolphin, his nemesis, his _rival_?

Oh, there was going to be hell to pay.

Incredibly pissed and seething, he barged into Slimebag’s HQ — they weren’t even trying anymore — and proceeded to kick his ass in all sorts of creative ways.

"If there’s going to be someone who will beat Dolphin, it sure as hell isn’t going to be you! He’s  _mine_ , got that?”

Silmebag was too busy crying out in agony to answer.

"Let’s get out of here." Rin sighed in annoyance as he picked a stunned Dolphin up and carried him to safety.

:::

One quiet night, as he was monitoring the activity of his boss’s underlings, he noticed that he was being followed.

So stopping at a random rooftop, he asked, not bothering to look behind him, “You can come out now; you’re kinda fucking obvious.”

When he turned around at the sounds of footsteps approaching him, he perked up when he saw the merry Call of Nature Justice Squad — Rin heartily laughed when he first heard the name — but then became disappointed when he didn’t spot Dolphin between them. _That makes it a month since I've last seen him._  ”What do you want? You don’t usually team-up on me like this.”

The shortest, Fire Penguin, cleared his throat before he spoke, “Stop leading our Har— I mean, _Dolphin_ on!”

Rin merely blinked. “What?”

 _"You can’t play with his feelings like this!"_ a voice from the device Penguin had, a voice that _suspiciously_ sounded like his younger sister, exclaimed.

"I don’t kno—"

"Take responsibility," Air Butterfly interrupted, tone disapproving.

"You should see the way he acts when we mention you," Earth Whale noted cheerfully.

"I think you’re reading this wrong." Rin only managed to say.

"What’s with the giving-the-cape thing, then? Normal villains don’t give their badass capes to their enemies."

"I was being nice."

"And the homemade meal you oh-so-graciously gave?"

"It was a fucking Subway sandwich!"

"What about all the flirting at the water-tower? Saying that you like swimming? A marriage proposal would’ve been more subtle than that!"

"So we have something in common. So what?"

"How about acting like a jealous lover over a new villain taking interest in defeating him?"

"Hey, that bastard knew what was coming the moment he started shit with me!"

"What about carrying him."

"I was being nice.  _Again_.”

"Bridal-style. Totally platonic loathing, huh?"

"… It’s a surprisingly efficient way to carry people!"

And they kept going at it, them stubbornly making points and him stubbornly countering them, until an alarm for a bank-robbery was set off and they had to go.

Alone to his thoughts at last, Rin couldn’t help but to ponder about what they said, and he couldn't deny that the possibility made his heart race.

:::

He didn’t expect to see his cape ever again; he’d long since given up on getting it back actually.

But there it was, neatly folded with a note attached.

_It’s very warm. Thank you._

_— Water Dolphin._

"My cape isn’t supposed to be used as a blanket, you little shit!"

He couldn’t stop grinning all day.

:::

Today he was teamed-up with Silver Nitrogen, a loyal underling of his, for some sort of a stake-out. Amazingly, it took him a whole fifteen minutes to become bored out of his mind.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Nitrogen didn’t even flinch from his sudden yelling and just continued watching something from the window. “Trying to figure out our enemies’ secret identity, sir.”

"I see… good luck then." This was pointless; superheroes didn’t just reveal their secret identities so easily. "I’ll take a nap, tell me if you saw something interesting." Which would be never, but Rin didn’t want to discourage his underling.

"I’m spotting Water Dolphin, sir! He’s currently taking off his helmet."

The thought of sleeping didn’t sound so interesting anymore. “Give me that,” he said before taking Nitrogen’s binoculars.

There was no way Dolphin would let them figure out his secret identity like this, right? There had to be some sort of a dramatic plot twist for that kind of shit to happen.

But no, there Dolphin was, revealing who he was under the helmet in the most anti-climatic way possible.

It took him a few moments to realize that this was Dolphin’s face he was seeing, that this dark-haired, blue-eyed person was his arch rival.

It took him less to realize that holy fuck, Dolphin was _hot!_

Mistaking his shock for recognition, his underling asked, “Do you have any clue as to who he is?”

"No." _But I wish._

And then there was silence. The awkward kind of silence.

"You’re kind of ogling him, sir," Nitrogen noted, inwardly praying that his notion wouldn’t have him killed.

Much to his surprise, his superior only pulled away from the window, face impossibly red as he loudly exclaimed, “I don’t ogle enemies, Nitrogen!” before he left.

Nitrogen was understandably confused.

:::

"Are you for real?" Rin would be rather willing to admit that he wasn’t that happy about his life as a villain, but even he would be upset if some incompetent asshole somehow convinced the Boss to take over his position, and then forced him to work as his own personal minion and listen to him rambling about ridiculous plans.

"Yes!" Sandcastle replied cheerfully. "I will dry this whole town of water and watch as it turns into a barren wasteland!"

"Disgusting," a familiar voice hissed.

Looking up, Rin saw Dolphin, a murderous aura oozing from him, and he just knew at that moment that he was in for a wild ride and quickly cleared the way, waiting for the beat-down to commence with bated breath.

He was not disappointed.

He never saw Dolphin more vicious and just plain  _pissed_.  _This is personal,_  Rin concluded, ignoring Sandcastle’s cries for help.

"You sure did a number on him," Rin remarked with a whistle as Dolphin carried Sandcastle, probably to the police station.

"He did a lot of things I don’t like," Dolphin simply replied.

"You’ll probably never hear of him anytime soon then." At that, Dolphin stopped and looked at him.

"Does that mean you’ll be allowed to fight me again?" There was a hopeful edge in the other’s voice, and Rin was never more thankful for his helmet than that moment.

"Yeah…"

"Good. I missed fighting you."

Seriously, thank god for badass helmets.

:::

It was just the average battle he had with the CoNJS, villainous laugh followed by a heroic declaration of heroism followed by a villainous speech.

But something was different; mainly the fact that he was suddenly alone with Dolphin and the fact that Dolphin was without his helmet.

"I like you."  

Rin remained silent.

"I’d like to date you."

And then he looked at him with those hopeful eyes and Rin forgot every excuse he had to deny. “Guess what then?” Taking off his helmet, he continued, “even though you stole the chance of making the first move from me, I like you too.”

The small smile that graced Dolphin’s face almost gave him a heart attack.

"But we are on opposite sides. You kn—" He honestly didn’t know what the hell he was saying at this point, and thankfully, Dolphin interrupted him with a deep, long, breath-taking kiss.

"Join us," he whispered, his eyes full of certainty and assurance.

With his voice all husky and low like that, Rin would probably travel to the moon if asked.

"Alright, only if I can keep my cape." Returning the kiss with twice the favor, Rin marked this moment as the moment he heel-face-turned.

:::

Being good wasn’t that bad actually. Of course he had to get used to team-work and having even less time to sleep — not to mention the fact that he had to get used to his sister being his _boss_ now. 

But he no longer had to to listen to other villains’ master plan — now he just had to ruin them. It was hundred times more fun actually; no wonder the good guys looked so satisfied with themselves. Plus the fact the heroes quickly took him in and befriended him with enthusiasm that he surprisingly returned.

Dolphin — now known as Haru — looked at his face as if seeing it for the first time.

"What?"

"You’re attractive…"

Rin’s jaw dropped.

"And you’re noticing this _now!_ "

The biggest plus, though, was that he was dating this lovable bastard — even if he irritated the hell out of him sometimes or worse, made him blush furiously like now.

Haru only nodded and, before Rin could shout again, kissed him to shut him up. Predictably, Rin forgot whatever thing he wanted to say as he happily kissed him back.

Being good wasn’t that bad. Not that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to sakura-rose12 for the beautiful [artwork](http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/80052907911/kill-me-its-a-superhero-au-and-im-a-sucker).


End file.
